


You can love again

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, I needed a Claire and Peggy friendship, Jack is a pain in the ass, Modern AU, Online dating sort of, Steggy - Freeform, steve is a teacher, who doesn't?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Peggy nor Steve expected they'd see each other again after their brief meeting at a coffee shop they both frequented. When they cross paths once more, will they do anything with the opportunity?





	1. A connection

Her finger hovered over the _enter_ key. The only thing left to do was to press it, but she hesitated. She had done the hard part yet now, at the very end, she wanted to scrap the whole thing.

“Well?” Claire shot her an expectant look.

She glanced back and forth between the computer screen and her friend, trying to figure out why she was suddenly stalling.

“This is all so silly,” Peggy laughed humorlessly. “I mean honestly nothing good will come from this.”

She shook her head and picked up her glass of wine. She swirled the liquid around for a moment, focusing on the red colored beverage instead of her pending dating profile staring back at her.

Sighing, Claire called her name, “ _Peggy_ ”.

Peggy shut her eyes and for a moment, she wished she could shut her ears too.  She gave the glass one final swish before taking a sip.

“Does this make me terribly desperate?” She asked softly, finally voicing the source behind her reluctance.

“Oh, honey no,” Claire said without hesitation.  

Peggy knew Claire didn’t bother to sugar coat things just to spare one’s feelings, so she believed her. It didn’t completely quiet her own nagging thoughts in the back of her mind though. She flirted with the idea of jumping back into the dating pool, but she hadn’t gone on a date in ages. That was when Claire suggested looking online.

“It’s been a while,” Claire said, as if she could read her mind. “I think testing the waters with someone online is the perfect thing for you. If you’re not feeling the guy, then there’s no pressure to pursue anything further. You don’t even have to get all dressed up and leave the house.” 

Peggy smiled at the latter. Although she loved a red lip and a good pair of heels, she’d rather not waste the effort on someone who couldn’t even hold a decent conversation.

“Fine. If this turns to shit, I’m closing this account and we’ll never speak of it again.”

“Alright,” Claire nodded in agreement.

Peggy exhaled and pressed the enter key at last. A second later, her phone beeped with a confirmation text. It was now official; she was now a member of the online dating world.

Claire stayed for a little while longer.  Peggy had another glass of wine. Claire settled for just the one; unlike Peggy, she still had to work tomorrow. The two of them scrolled through potential matches but none of the guys piqued Peggy’s interest. Eventually, they settled on Netflix until it was time for Claire to leave.

The night concluded with Peggy taking the rest of the bottle with her as she ran herself a bubble bath. She sat the bottle carefully on the floor next to the tub before she began to undress. Her clothes quickly fell around her feet. She kicked them away and slowly dipped a toe into the water, testing the temperature. Initially, the sensation wasn’t all that enjoyable; verging between painful and pleasing. She proceeded to lower the rest of her foot inside anyway, knowing her body would soon adjust.

As she lie there, drinking the wine directly from the bottle and inhaling the pleasant aroma of her vanilla body wash, she thought of something. It wouldn’t be so horrible if she had the companionship of another. If she could snuggle up against a warm body at night. If they could kiss her worries away.

She felt her mood take a dive for the worse; she didn’t want her mind to go _there_. She didn’t want to be reminded of just how lonely she truly was. She reached down and tugged the stopper free and got out of the tub. All plans of having a nice, relaxing evening went down the drain as well. She was frustrated and the watered down wine did little to help. Frustrated that some part of her felt as though she _needed_ someone; frustrated that she categorized a normal human desire as a weakness.

She dried her body in a rush and slipped on her robe, not bothering to look for pajamas to change into. As she lie in bed, staring up at nothing, her anger eventually dwindled like an extinguished flame. Exhaustion took over and she drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The weekend was over far too quickly for her liking. But whether she liked it or not, it was Monday.  As usual for Peggy, she was starting her day off with a stop at Joe & Go Café. Sure she could always make coffee at home, but Joe & Go had insanely, delicious blueberry muffins and that, she could not pass up. She was greeted with a smile as soon as she approached the front counter.

“Will it be the usual Peggy?” Joanna asked. She was the granddaughter of the owner, Joe.

“Of course,” Peggy replied.

She didn’t feel an ounce of shame that she had frequented the café at least once a week for the past two years. Seriously, she sometimes wondered if she had developed an addiction to their blueberry muffins. What kept her coming back was probably the comforting atmosphere and the kind staff, who were a mixture of family and those who might as well have been family.

“One small change,” Peggy noted as Joanna gave her the cup of coffee. “I’d like an extra muffin.”

When Peggy tried to give her the additional money, Joanna shook her head.

“As much as you come here? Please, it’s on the house.”

She placed two muffins inside a bag and handed it to her.

“You are truly an angel,” Peggy commented, “Thank you.”  

“Have a great day.” Joanna bid her goodbye.

She was about to leave when the person entering held the door open for her. Or so she thought. Before she could say thank you, they proceeded to walk through and would have bumped into her had she not stepped aside.

“Hey!” She heard someone shout from behind.

She suspected it was Joanna’s father but as she turned, she saw a much younger and taller man standing there. There was something commanding about his tone that was enough to get her and the rude guy’s attention, who lifted his phone away from his ear and stared at him.

“What?”

“Didn’t you see her standing there? A gentleman holds the door for a lady, not barge through right in front of her.”

He arrogantly shrugged before proceeding to walk away, not bothering to say anything else.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said in a much softer voice.

Peggy watched the other guy walk off. She pondered chucking her coffee at him; he wasn’t worth losing a perfectly good cup of coffee over, she decided quickly. She then turned her attention to the person who had addressed her.

“You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Yeah, well I figured you still deserved an apology,” he explained.

“Hmm, well I suppose I should thank you.”

He shook his head, “Just remembering what my ma taught me.”

“It appears she taught you well,” she commented, “have a nice day”---she remembered she didn’t know his name.

“Steve. Steve Rogers,” He supplied. He extended his hand. 

“I’m Peggy,” she replied. “I’m not leaving you hanging. I simply don’t have a free hand at the moment.”

He nodded as he chuckled. He stepped in front to hold the door and waited for her to go through.

“You have a nice day, Peggy,” He told her.

“You as well.”

* * *

 

Peggy made it to the office at last. Unfortunately, she spotted the last person she wanted to speak with. She quickly took a sip of coffee. She even gave him a quick nod and hoped he didn't try to engage her in a conversation.

“Good morning to you too, Marge,” Jack said as he watched her walk by.

She thought she was in the clear after she sat her things down. A knock destroyed her false sense of peace. She knew as she slowly turned to open it just who it would be.

“Is there something I could do for you?” She asked Jack.

“As a matter of fact, there is,” He replied, pushing the door opened completely so that he could walk inside.

He opened the bag with her last muffin inside. Without bothering to ask, he helped himself to it. He was still chewing when he opened his mouth.

“You made this?” He asked in between bites.

Peggy sighed to herself, trying her best to hold her tongue.

“I didn’t. I’m happy to see you’re enjoying it though.”

“I knew you wouldn’t mind,” he said with his usual nonchalant attitude.

Obviously, her sarcasm had gone completely over his head. He took a seat, which only added to her annoyance.

She walked around her desk to take her seat. She took another sip of her coffee, hoping it would give her the strength she desperately needed.

He just sat there, leaning back and comfortable, not saying anything. She didn’t look at him directly, thinking that if she didn’t, he’d get the hint and leave her in peace. She pondered just how long he was going to do this; torture her with his very presence.

“You mentioned you needed something,” She reminded him.

“Oh, no. I just wanted to check on you,” he shrugged.

He had pulled out his phone at this point and appeared to be texting.

“Hey, Marge you don’t mind if I run do you?”

“Oh, no.” _Not at all_ , she added quietly to herself.  

He flashed her a smile and finally left.

She stared at her now closed door for a moment. One day she’d reach her limit with Jack. One day she’d finally snap. But today wasn’t that day.

She took a deep breath and booted up her computer. While she waited for it to load, she reached for her phone to put it on vibrate. She noticed she had a notification from the dating site; Claire insisted she download the app too.

She was about to clear it when something caught her eye. “ _Suggested local connection: Steve Rogers, would you like to connect?_ ”

She read the name again and stared at the same face she had seen just a few moments ago. In his profile picture, he wore glasses. She decided not to clear the notification but she didn't open the app either. Instead she put it on vibrate like she intended and slipped her phone back inside her purse. 


	2. Twenty-one questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy & Jack prepare for their latest case. Later, her and Steve speak again, sort of.

Although he was now on his way to work and away from the café, Steve couldn’t quite let go of what just happened. He couldn’t believe the nerve of that jerk. Who paid more attention to his phone than the actual human being standing there. And Peggy, well he didn’t know her, but he knew she didn’t deserve to be treated that rudely. No one did.

He had thought long and hard about confronting the guy again. He respected the establishment and staff too much to make a scene though. And if he had waited outside, well he’d be late for work or worse. Besides, the guy looked like he wasn’t leaving anytime soon.

He knew there was no point in brooding over it; he needed to let it go. But he wasn’t the type to just let something like that slip by. He didn’t always go about it in the _best_ way, as his ma had often pointed out, but he always meant well.

Thankfully, he had a good poker face. By the time he got to work, he was all smiles and his coworkers were none the wiser.

* * *

 

Peggy was finishing up her salad when she pulled out her phone again. She opened the dating app and searched for Steve’s name. Part of her felt silly about the whole thing, like she was snooping although he clearly had a public profile. His profile was just as plain as hers, which was downright sad considering she put in the minimum effort.

_Maybe he’s taken_ , she thought. He seemed decent enough but just because he had manners didn’t automatically make him a good guy. She had seen enough wolves dressed in sheep’s clothing to know better.

Her scrolling came to an end when her alarm went off, which she set to remind herself about an upcoming meeting. She quickly tapped the screen to dismiss it.

She hurried to finish eating; she did not believe in wasting a perfectly good salad or any other food for that matter. She wiped the container as best she could with a Kleenex and then grabbed a pen and notepad.

As she left her office, she ran her tongue over her teeth and prayed nothing was stuck in between them. She gave a silent joyful scream when she spotted Rose’s bowl of mints on her desk. She popped one in her mouth just as Jack was heading her way, their potential client was walking by his side.

“And this is Margaret Carter,” he informed her.

Peggy smiled and the two exchanged hellos.

“ _Widow,_ ” Jack mouthed silently as the woman entered the room before them. Peggy nodded.

Peggy learned the woman’s name was Julia. Her husband had recently passed away after being improperly diagnosed and treated when he came to the ER complaining of chest pains. To top it all off, he died on their anniversary.  She was stronger than Peggy had originally thought she’d be. She was able to get through the story without breaking down.

“We’ll be in touch,” Jack said once the meeting had concluded.

The woman gave a teary smile and thanked them before she left.

“So, do you think we've got a case?” She surprised herself by asking the question.

Normally that was a call she'd make. However, normally Jack wouldn't even sit in for the initial meeting with a potential client either. Given the circumstances, some part of her felt as though she was supposed to defer to him. 

"You tell me, Marge."

"Definitely." 

“Then what are we waiting for?” he asked.

He gave her a pat on the shoulder and she picked up her notes and walked out behind him.

* * *

A new case meant more work. The rest of her day was spent on research and other necessary prep work. She was one of the last to leave and knew she'd be one of the first to return in the morning.

When she finally got home that evening, she popped her takeout in the microwave and took her phone out of her bag. She noticed she had a new notification from the dating app; two actually. One was a message from Steve.

> _“Hi, it’s Steve. We met earlier at Joe’s. I hope it’s alright that I’m sending this. I uh…never really done this before.”_

She laughed to herself as she took her food out and began to plate it. As she picked up a spoonful of fried rice, she began to type her reply.

> _"It’s fine. How are you?”_

She didn’t expect a response right away and she wasn’t going to let her food get cold waiting for one.

After she had finished eating, she had curled up on her couch and was texting Claire while she was on break. When her phone beeped again, naturally she assumed it would be her friend.

> _"I can’t complain. How are you? I hope your day got a whole lot better,”_ Steve responded.
> 
> _"Well I managed to avoid almost collisions for the rest of the day so I’d say it was successful.”_
> 
> _"Good, good. I'm actually surprised you're still up. I know it’s late.”_

Peggy glanced at the time on her phone. It was nearly eleven. That wasn’t exactly late in her book but it wouldn’t be a horrible idea to go to bed soon.

> _“If it’s so late, why are you still up?”_
> 
> _“I was taking a break.”_
> 
> _"You're at work?”_
> 
> _“No. Let’s just say I put off grading papers and now I’m regretting it.”_

“Huh,” Peggy said to herself. She would have never guessed he’d be a teacher.

> _“What grade do you teach?”_
> 
> _"I wasn’t aware we were playing twenty-one questions.”_
> 
> _“I beg your pardon?”_
> 
> _“I was messing with you. I hope you didn't take it the wrong way.”_
> 
> _“I was genuinely asking, actually. What on earth is that?”_
> 
> _“Okay, now you’re kidding, right?”_
> 
> _“Afraid not.”_
> 
> _“Uh, well usually people ask a whole bunch of questions when they're trying to get to know each other. There’s probably a better explanation on Google.”_
> 
> _“And you call yourself a teacher?”_
> 
> _“Thankfully, I’ve never taught a lesson on twenty-one questions.”_
> 
> _“I wasn’t aware that I was just asking questions. I suppose it’s your turn now.”_
> 
> _“So, are we actually playing?”_
> 
> _“Why not?”_
> 
> _“I’m doing it again. I guess I can’t help myself.”_
> 
> _“I guess you can’t. I’m going to have to take a rain-check though, I’m afraid. I need to get these graded before I crash.”_
> 
> _“Oh, of course. It is a school night after all.”_
> 
> _“You’re pretty funny you know that?”_
> 
> _“I didn’t actually. Thank you.”_
> 
> _“I’m sure you’re being funny again. You have yourself a goodnight, Peggy.”_
> 
> _“You as well. Good luck with those papers.”_

Peggy had to admit, that wasn’t as horrible as she thought it would be. In fact, she was surprised at how normal it felt. Perhaps talking to someone online was simpler after all. Although she wasn’t sure if that counted as a real conversation, considering how brief it was.

She shrugged it off and went to get ready for bed. There was another busy day ahead of her tomorrow and that wouldn't be the best time to be energy deficient. 

 


	3. Untitled

The sound of rain plummeting against his bedroom window woke Steve before the alarm could go off. With a sigh, he kicked the sheets away and glanced over at his nightstand. It wasn’t 5 yet but it didn’t matter; he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again. He turned the alarm off as he stood and then stretched his limbs.

He pushed the curtains aside and glanced out. To put it simply, it was dark and ugly out there. From what little he could see, the ground was wet and puddles had developed in a few spots.  He let the curtains fall back into place. Normally, he enjoyed the rain. There was just something soothing about it, but he wasn’t too fond of downpours.  

He went about his morning routine and once that concluded, he went to the kitchen to make some coffee. One bright side of being up earlier than usual was being able to grade the last of the assignments. After saying goodnight to Peggy, he could barely keep his eyes opened.

A faint smile crept on his face before he took a sip from his mug. His conversation with her had been nice; brief but nice. He still couldn’t believe she had no idea what 21 questions was. But then again, he shouldn’t judge her too harshly. If it hadn’t been for Bucky, he would have been just as clueless.

He wondered if it would be okay to message her again. Certainly not now though, he was sure she’d still be asleep. He shrugged to himself and got his red pen and the rest of the papers and got to work.

By the time he left, he was relieved to see that the rain had let up. The ground was still mushy beneath his feet but at least he didn’t have to drag an umbrella with him.  

When he arrived, it was still breakfast time so he didn’t have to worry about his students just yet. He flicked the light switch on after he unlocked his classroom door. Shaking his head, he straightened up a few desks and picked up a crumbled up ball of paper that just missed the trashcan.

* * *

 

Peggy was already in a bit of a mood by the time she got to work. She was late since the power went out at some point during the night, so her alarm never went off. She shared an Uber with the most annoying person she had encountered in a long time. They kept going on and on about something or another. Peggy had tuned them out the best she could but the steady distraction meant she couldn’t fully concentrate on her e-mails.

She took a deep breath before she went inside; mentally preparing to face Jack.

“Marge, how nice of you to join us,” Jack said as soon as he set his eyes on her.

“I apologize. I—

“Save the excuses, you’re late enough as is. Be ready to tell me what you discovered about the good doc by noon.”

Peggy closed her mouth and headed for her office. There was no point in standing there like a helpless child who had just been diciplined.

“Hey Peggy,” Daniel greeted her.

She raised her head in surprise. No one expected him back so soon. He had been away for his mother’s funeral. She made a mental note to ask about it later but presently she didn’t have time for idle chit chat. She returned his hello and quickly settled at her desk.

The rest of her day consisted of phone calls, creating and editing documents and of course giving Jack the a report on the defendant for their latest case. She planned on skipping lunch and working through it but Daniel wouldn’t have it.

“At least take my apple,” he suggested.

She had already declined twice but when her stomach growled she gave up saying she wasn’t hungry.

She thanked him and went to give it a quick rinse.

“So,” she started once she came back, “how are you holding up?”

Daniel gave a shrug as he took a bite of his sandwich.

“I’m alright. I miss her but I need to stay busy, y’know keep my mind occupied.”

Peggy nodded understandingly.

“How’s Violet?”

The woman loved her mother-in-law like she was her own mother, probably more since hers had passed before she and Daniel had gotten married. Peggy imagined she was taking the death just as hard. 

“She’s okay.”

They talked a little more. As time went by, Peggy realized she was carrying most of the conversation. It soon became apparent that this wasn’t helping Daniel, not at all.

“Forgive me. A blind man could see that this was exactly what you wanted to avoid,” Peggy apologized.

“You’re fine, Peggy.”

He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Enjoy the rest of your lunch, Daniel. Thanks again for the apple.”

He nodded and the two of them carried on with their tasks; him finishing his food in peace and Peggy continuing her research.

* * *

 

Peggy couldn’t help the smile that formed when she spotted Claire waiting for her outside her door. She had been texting her as she rode the train home.

“Finally,” Claire teased. “Is it a pint of ice cream type of night or wine?” she asked as she shook the bag in her hand.

“Why not both?” Peggy replied.

“That’s my girl,” Claire winked at her.

Peggy unlocked the door and allowed her friend to enter before her. Claire flicked the light switch while Peggy kicked her heels off.

“Remind me why I’m a nurse again,” Claire said to her as she walked into the kitchen.

Peggy shook her head as she followed, “was the day really that terrible?”

“I’ve been cussed out and thrown up on. I had the ER shift today. Don’t worry, obviously I’ve changed before coming over here.”

“Claire, you’re a saint.”

Peggy grabbed two bowls and spoons and they went into the living room. They continued to trade stories of their day. Peggy’s notifications interrupted their recap as it vibrated against the table; she had forgotten to turn the volume back up.

“Who’s that?” Claire asked as she picked up another spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

Peggy hadn’t told her about Steve yet. She didn’t think she would need to.

“So, I may have met someone on that silly app after all.”

“What?! And you’re just now telling me? Peg, I’m hurt.”

“You’ll live. It just happened and well it’s nothing serious.”

Peggy sat her phone down. She would reply to Steve after Claire had left. She began to tell Claire about how she met Steve in person first and how he reached out to her again later.

“Is he going to ask you out?” Claire asked once she was done.

“I haven’t asked him that yet. I’ll update you when I find out.”

“Funny. Would you say yes?”

Peggy thought for a moment. He seemed nice enough and he wasn’t a terrible on the eyes. But she hadn’t been on a date in ages and that slightly worried her.

“Maybe,” she answered as she scooped some more ice cream.

Claire glanced at her from the corner of her eye but she didn’t say anything. She knew when to push and when Peggy wasn’t up for her loving nagging.  


	4. Double D: Disappointment and a date

Unbeknownst to Peggy, there were a few surprises waiting for her when she arrived at work the following day. Everyone was in high spirits. People were smiling and chatting among themselves. She shrugged to herself and headed for her shared office. Daniel wasn’t there. She took a seat at her desk and started up her computer.

She was responding to her last e-mail when the door opened. She looked up from her keyboard to see Daniel entering, Jack had gave him a pat on the back and then walked away.

“What was that about?” She asked, turning her attention back to the monitor in front of her.

Daniel’s smiling face faltered but Peggy hadn’t seen it.

“Nothing,” he replied, taking a seat at his own desk.

Peggy glanced over at him. He had a file in his hand and he was reading over the contents inside.

“Are you sure? Jack seemed rather happy. Along with everyone else. What’s going on?”

She hit send and was now waiting for Daniel to give her an honest answer.

“We’re going to trial,” he said as if it was the most unimportant news.

“That’s good,” she said slowly, still feeling thrown off by his reaction. “Isn’t it? It’s one of Jack’s cases, yes? Which one?”

Daniel scratched the back of his neck. Peggy could practically feel the nervous energy oozing from him.

“Um…you know the one about the elderly lady, her husband died?”

Peggy knew exactly which case he was referring to. It was the case she had practically done all the work on. The case had stuck with her and she'd taken it to heart. Seeing the woman get justice had became a huge priority for her. She began to put two and two together and she wasn’t liking how the pieces began to fall together.

“You’re going to court with him.”

Daniel finally made eye contact with her. He nodded; it was no use in denying it.

“I see,” Peggy said.

It would be the first time Jack got to really prove himself in court. Their firm usually reached a settlement between both parties by now. Had this happened for anyone else, Peggy might have been happy for them. But she found herself angry at Daniel.

Out of everyone else there, she thought they were the closest. She wouldn’t call him a friend but she considered him an acquaintance at the very least. And he had all but stolen her spot. She should be the one accompanying Jack. She knew the case like the back of her hand; it was _hers_.

Peggy didn’t say anything else but she could tell Daniel wanted to say something. It was for his own good that he remained quiet though.

“Marge, did you hear the news?” Jack asked her when she was in the break room warming up her lunch.

She stared at the container inside as it spun around. She tapped her nails against the counter and ignored him for a good bit of time.

“I heard.”

“Well where’s your damn smile? This is a good thing!”

Peggy sighed and tried to hold her composure. The microwave beeped and she quickly removed her food.

“Congrats,” she said with pseudo sincerity, something she tried to make as evident as possible.

“You’re not upset I picked Daniel are you? C’mon, it wasn’t personal. Besides, you know you’re my favorite,” he said with a wink.

If that was to make her feel anything other than disgust, then Jack was mistaken. She imagined how satisfying it would be to wipe that smug look off his face.

“Right. If you’ll excuse me,” she said as she walked around him.

“Marge, seriously,” Jack said, he had stepped in front of her.

“You’re cutting into my lunch break. If you don’t mind, cou—

“Listen, is it your time of the month or something? We’re all a team here. So put your feelings aside and be happy for Daniel. Be happy for _me_ ,” by the tone of his voice, it was clear that it wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order.

Peggy stared daggers at him. He stared back, daring her to say something. She looked him up and down, defiantly and then side stepped him. He didn’t try to stop her again and she didn’t care to look back.

Today hadn’t been the first time she was reminded that she was a lone wolf here. Besides Rose, she was the only other woman at the firm. She was expected to do her tasks like a good little girl and never question anyone, let alone Jack Thompson. Normally, she’d tell herself to let it roll off her back.

But she could only do that for so long. She was running out of cheeks to turn when she was dealt an injustice. She realized, wretchedly, she had no friends here. There was no one in her corner. She wished for a moment she didn’t have to eat inside. But with no car of her own, her options were limited. She sucked it up and headed back for her office.

* * *

 

Instead of staying behind to work overtime, without the extra pay, on their latest case, Peggy left. Daniel was shocked to see her go but not brave enough to speak. Her anger had simmered a little. She still wanted to get out of the place and away from everyone though. Perhaps she’d even call in sick tomorrow.

Once she was home, she helped herself to the ice cream in her freezer and proceeded to eat her feelings away. She hated that she allowed them to get to her but she was tired. Tired of being overlooked. Tired of everyone expecting her to simply take it with a smile and go on about life. She worked just as hard as everyone else there, if not harder. She deserved a little recognition.

She thought about calling up Claire and pouring all her problems out on her but she was working a 12 hour shift; she’d have her own things to deal with today. She wasn’t desperate enough to make a pity post on social media either.

She chucked the empty pint in the bin and placed her spoon in the sink. Her phone vibrated inside her purse and she unzipped her bag.

It was just a notification from the dating app. As she looked at the alert, she saw she had a message from Steve. She looked at the time and it was just after 6; she assumed he was home for the day too.

A small, petty part of her was going to ignore him. Toss him in the same category with the men she worked with and not waste her time on him. However, she knew that all males weren’t the enemy and Steve had yet to give her a reason to make such a harsh assessment.

She opened the app and without actually reading his message, she typed in her number and a message of her own.

 _Call me_ , it read.

Back at his own apartment, Steve looked at his phone’s screen nervously. Was he supposed to have asked for her number by now?

He decided it would be best not to make her wait too long. He copied the number and waited for her to pick up.

She accepted the call by the second ring and put it on speaker.

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi.”

“How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Peggy lied, she wasn’t ready to share her problems with him.

“Good, good. I hope you’re not busy. I mean, I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“I wouldn’t have told you to call me if you were bothering me, Steve.”

“Right,” Steve agreed, shaking his head at himself.

“Have you graded your papers for today?”

Steve eyed his bag that was on top of the coffee table. He hadn’t so much as looked inside since he came home.

“Um, no. I’m procrastinating again.”

Peggy tsked. “You’re rather difficult aren’t you?”

“Don’t you mean lazy?” Steve laughed, “I always get it done before class so it’s fine.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“You never told me what you teach.”

“History.”

“Ah, well I hope you don’t put the students to sleep.”

Steve laughed again, “I try my best not to. They’re 10 so you know, I have to make it interesting.”

Peggy found herself chuckling with him this time. Slowly, she was somehow pushing the events of today in the back of her mind. She picked up her phone and went to sit on the couch. She placed the phone on the cushion next to her as she snuggled a pillow against her.

“How did you manage to get into teaching? Was it always something you wanted to do?”

“No, it wasn’t. I didn’t know what I wanted to do after the army, actually. I subbed for a while and then I found out that I wasn’t too bad at it.”

Peggy was surprised to hear he had served. For a second, she thought of someone else she had known that had been in the army as well. She didn’t relish going down that path though so she dismissed it.

“That’s nice. Too many people are stuck doing a job they hate for a pay check.” _Or stuck at a place they hate_ , she added quietly to herself.

“That’s very true.”

“Where do you teach?”

“In Brooklyn, I grew up there so I figured it’s only right to give back to my home.”

Peggy could hear the sense of pride in his voice. She admired that.

“I haven’t been to Brooklyn much. In fact, I guess I haven’t seen much of New York at all.”

“You’re kidding. Tell me you’re kidding. How long have you been here?”

“Give or take three years.”

“That outta be a crime. We’ll have to rectify that.”

“ _We_? Are you offering to be my tour guide?”

“Yeah, I am. If that’s alright with you.”

Peggy smiled to herself. That didn’t sound horrible at all.

“I just might take you up on your offer.”

“Great. When are you available?”

Peggy thought for a moment. It was Thursday and she didn’t have any plans over the weekend; she never did really. She wasn’t going to share the latter with him, though.

“I should be free on Saturday.”

“That gives me time to make a schedule. I can pick you up.”

That meant she’d have to give him her address. She wasn’t too happy about sharing that piece of information with him. He seemed harmless enough but looks can be deceiving.

Steve took her silence as a bad sign. He hoped he hadn’t said the wrong thing.

“Or we could meet somewhere?” He quickly added.

“I’d prefer that. Joe’s would be ideal since we both clearly know where it is.”

“Alright, yeah. We can meet there.”

And just like that, a date had been set. Only neither of them wanted to think of it as a _date_.

“Lovely. I shall see you then. I don’t expect you to give me any hints?”

“Nah, where’s the fun in that?” He playfully joked.

They said goodbye and hung up their phones. Peggy felt herself grow excited over the prospect of an actual date. It also comforted her to know it would be casual. The weekends were her time to be lazy and not dress up for once. She supposed she shouldn’t appear _too_ comfortable though.

Steve felt optimistic too. It wasn’t how he pictured asking her out. In fact, he hadn’t really asked at all but it had gone better than he expected either way. He just hoped the day went well.


	5. Brooklyn's finest, according to Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I have never been to New York. I tried my best to do their quick "tour" justice with the research I had done. I hope it's not horrible lol.

Natasha was about to set the table when an all too familiar guest knocked on the front door before letting himself in.

“You guys _ever_ lock your door?” Steve asked as he came inside.

“We don’t have a reason to,” Natasha responded, “unless we’re not home.”

Steve just nodded as he took the plates and silverware from her hands. She rested a hand on the back of one of the chairs as they waited for Sam to bring the food to the table.

Steve tried not to frown when he saw the baked salmon and asparagus laid out in front of him. Not because it wasn’t good; it was, but because Sam cooked it at least 4 times out of the week.

If Steve thought about it, he’d realize it was one of the few dishes he had ever known Sam to make.

“Healthy,” Steve commented as he scooped a serving of asparagus onto his plate.

“You could always cook at home you know,” Natasha replied with a pointed look.

“Why would I do that when I have you guys, besides you’d miss me too much.”

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t insult my meal,” Sam cut in as he took a bite of his salmon.

Steve wondered how neither of them were sick of eating it by now.

“Technically, I didn’t.” 

He eyed the salmon on his plate. He wished it was almost anything else. With a sigh, he picked up a big forkful of it. It was better to hurry and be done with it.

“Hey, tell Nat what you told me earlier,” Sam said.

Steve shot him a look and gave the slightest shake of his head.

“What is it?” Natasha eyed them both suspiciously as she took a sip of her beverage.

“Steve’s got a date.”

“I don’t. It’s not a date.”

Natasha raised a brow and stared at Steve.

In response, his food suddenly became more appealing so he focused his attention there.

“Steve!” Natasha shouted and gave him a kick under the table.

“Ow, do you always resort to hitting?”

“When someone doesn’t answer me, yes. That hardly hurt you anyway, you big baby,” she rolled her eyes.

“It is not a date. We’re just gonna hang out for a while.”

“Hang out? What are you twelve?”

Sam tried to hide his amusement but failed miserably.

“Where are you taking her?”

“To Brooklyn.”

“But _where_?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

Natasha said something in Russian and shook her head.

“Steve,” she said very seriously, “You have to do better than that.”

“Look, it’s not a date. We’re just going to go--- _somewhere_ in Brooklyn. I have until Saturday to figure it out.”

Nat tsked and shook her head again, “You’re utterly hopeless. No wonder you’ve been single for so long.”

“Alright, alright,” Sam interjected,” Nat, that was _low_. Steve has it covered.”

“Says the man who thought going to a bowling alley was a good first date.”

“Hey, you had fun.”

“That’s not the point. There was no romance.”

“That’s not even your thing!” Sam argued.

“It wouldn’t have killed you to try,” Nat countered.

Steve watched the two of them go back and forth, like it was a tennis match, each of them serving their best response. At least he managed to finish the food during it.

At some point, Steve noticed the time which prompted him to ask, “Sam, are we watching the game or not?”

And just like that, the conversation had shifted gears. Natasha threw her hand up and went to warm up her food. Sam took his plate with him as he went to join Steve in the living room.

* * *

Peggy had managed to survive Friday without running into Jack. He remained tucked in his office most of the day with his father. Daniel was absent. He called out due to a family emergency. Peggy had hoped everything was alright with him. She knew he wouldn't throw away the chance Jack had so easily given him. She sent him a well wish via text and left it at that.

She got through her work and left on time. Earning a few envious glares from her co-workers. They could have left too of course, but now that the firm had a case going to trial everyone was stepping up. Peggy was all too happy to let them fight one another for it.

When she made it home, she set about deciding what to wear tomorrow. She didn’t have a clue where Steve was taking her and part of her was excited about the surprise.

After browsing through her closet, she settled for a pair of well-loved jeans and a blush colored t-shirt. It was the weekend and she wasn’t going to completely forgo her desire to be comfortable. A pair of earrings and a bit of makeup would pull it all together.

* * *

 

The door chimed as Peggy opened the door to Joe’s. _That was new_ , she thought to herself. She hadn't been to the cafe as often as she would have liked as of late. Although she was busy, Joanna paused to wave at her. Peggy returned it. She hoped the poor girl would take a vacation one day; she was long overdue for one. She looked around for Steve and didn’t have to look far. He was sitting at the front of the café.

“Hey,” she greeted him.

“Hey, how are you?” He asked as he rose to his feet.

“I’m eager to see what’s on the tour schedule.”

“Well, I’d hate to keep ya waiting,” he said with a slight grin.

He paused to pick up something and Peggy curiously looked at the object in his hand.

“Wait, that was your motorcycle outside?”

“I hope that’s not a problem,” he replied hesitantly.

“No,” Peggy said slowly, “Is that for me?”

“Yes,” Steve answered and passed her the helmet.

“I suppose it’s a good thing I wore jeans,” she said under her breath as they exited.

After Peggy’s reassurance, Steve took off. Initially, Peggy was terrified. She had never been on a bloody motorcycle before and wasn’t too fond of the speed. The fear that they’d hit something and be sent flying in the air refused to leave her mind.

By some miracle, she dared to open one of her eyes and then the other. She held her breath at first, watching all the cars they were passing. And then she loosened her hold around Steve. She even turned her head so she could look on the other side. It was beginning to feel a little less horrible.

“You alright?” Steve asked, when they were stopped at a light.

“Just fine,” she replied.

“Alright.”

Peggy remained silent as Steve pulled up to the Brooklyn Museum. They parked and he tucked the helmet under his arm.

“A museum, really?” She asked.

Steve nodded. He could hear Nat’s disapproving voice in his head but he shook it away.

“Hold your judgment until afterwards. It’s not so bad, I promise.”

“You teach history,” Peggy stated, “this is probably heaven to you.”

He turned to look at her, she didn’t sound like she was disappointed.

“You giving me a hard time?” He asked, a smile forming on his face.

Peggy shrugged, fighting the urge to smile back, “maybe.”

They made their way inside. Steve paid their admissions fee and easily fell into his role as the unofficial tour guide. They went from exhibit to exhibit. Peggy didn’t have to bother reading any of the information next to the displays; Steve explained it all.

He pointed out his favorites along the way; offering his insight here and there.

“How on earth do you know all of this?”

Steve shrugged sheepishly, “My mom used to bring me here on my birthdays. It was our thing. I also come here once a month.”

Peggy reflected on the things she asked for as a child; a trip to the museum was nowhere near her list. She tried to picture a much younger Steve, paying attention to the various pieces of art the museum had to offer.

“If it’s boring, we can go,” Steve said.

“No, it’s not boring. It’s _different_ ,” she admitted, pausing to look at a glass bust of a man’s head, “Tell me about this one.”

Without missing a beat, Steve answered. So, they made a game of it. She’d point out things and Steve would give her a history rundown. There were a few things he wasn’t too familiar with and they both took the time to study it.

“Where to next?” Peggy asked as she slipped the helmet back over her head.

“You’ll see,” Steve answered and started up the bike.

There next stop was a nearby restaurant, _Banh Mi Place_. It was a small Vietnamese place. Steve held the door for her and she walked in ahead of him. The first thing she noticed on the menu was their bubble tea. She had never tried it but she was suddenly curious.

“Do you come here a lot?” She asked.

“Occasionally.”

She nodded in response and they stood in line behind the woman in front of them. They both ended up getting bubble tea. Peggy had shrimp summer rolls. Steve got a grilled chicken sandwich. They decided to eat their meal outside on the bench. The tight space was crowded enough inside.

They didn’t have much of a conversation at first; both of them were too preoccupied with their food. Peggy made a mental note to come back here again. She couldn't wait to tell Claire about the scrumptious rolls.

“I approve of the restaurant,” She said as she closed the lid on her now empty container.

“Happy to hear it,” Steve said as he took a final sip of his bubble tea.

“I wasn’t sure you’d like any of this,” He confessed, again being reminded of Nat.

Peggy looked over at him. If anyone had told her she would be hanging out a museum for most of her Saturday, enjoyment probably wouldn’t have crossed her mind.

But she was having fun. Maybe it was watching Steve as his eyes lit up and he spoke passionately about the different things they had seen. Or perhaps she was thoroughly impressed with his knowledge. Then again, it could have been his company.

He didn’t speak much in the way of small talk. She got the feeling that he could talk for ages about things he enjoyed though. By the looks of him, she didn’t take him for the reserved type.

“I assure you, I would have told you if I wanted to go home by now,” she said.

He decided to take that as a good thing, “So what do you do for fun?”

“Watch terrible television mostly unless I’ve found a really good book. I also have a thing for karaoke.”

“No?” Steve said in disbelief.

“I don’t sing,” Peggy found herself chuckling at the thought of embarrassing herself like that, “It’s fun to watch though with a good drink.”

“I’m sure you don’t sound so bad. You have a nice voice.” Mentally, Steve cringed. _That probably sounded so lame_ , he thought.

“Thank you, I think.”

“Sorry, I’m---It’s been a while since I’ve been out like this. With a girl, on a date.”

“I find that hard to believe," she said, giving him a quick once over. 

He was handsome and so far, a gentleman. She was sure keeping the company of a woman wasn't a hard thing for him.

“Oh no, I get approached. The problem is finding someone worth spending time with.”

Peggy understood that and nodded her head.

“Is that why you tried dating online?”

“I figured it couldn’t hurt. What about you?”

“Uh, well…my friend is a nag. She thought it was time I throw my hat back into the ring.”

“And what do you think?” He asked.

“I think the silly app wasn’t a complete waste after all.”

“I think I agree with you.”

They discarded their trash and decided to take a walk. Thankfully Prospect Park was practically down the street.

“You’re okay with leaving your bike?”

Steve looked back at it and shrugged, “It’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

“You never told me what you do for a living.”

“You never asked,” she pointed out as she stepped to the side to allow a mother pushing her child in a stroller to pass. “I work at a law firm.”

“Nice. I bet there’s never a dull day.”

“It’s not as exciting as you might be thinking. There’s a ton of paperwork, deadlines and don’t get me started on all the research.”

“Sounds like you hate it.”

“I don’t, actually. I’ve always fancied a good argument. It’s why I chose the field. It’s just not always sunshine and rainbows.”

“I don’t think anything is, Peggy.”

She couldn’t argue against his statement.

“I bet you’re lethal in the courtroom.”

“I might be. I haven’t had the chance to show it yet.”

Her mind drifted back to work, Daniel and Jack preparing to go to trial. She wasn’t quite ready to let that go. Steve sensed her grow quiet and change in her tone.

“We could always talk about something else. You like baseball?”

She cut him a look from the corner of her eye, “Sports have never been my thing.”

“You’re kidding right? You gotta go to at least one game.”

“Why Steve, are you asking me out again?”

“What? No, I mean, this isn’t how I wanted to do it.”

“Then how did you want to do it?”

“Um,” he could feel her watching him. He averted his attention to a little boy playing catch with his dog, “Not like this.”

“You’re right adorable do you know that?”

He bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from smiling. He felt like he was 16 again. He was probably embarrassing himself.

“You’re messing with me,” he accused.

“I most certainly am not,” Peggy shaking her head, “Ask me when you feel like but _ask_ , alright?”

She probably was being too forward. She couldn’t quite help it and she couldn’t take it back now anyhow.

He looked at her then. Her brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her red lips. He couldn’t believe that the day had somehow gone right. He thought for sure he’d mess it up by saying the wrong thing or saying too little.

“I don’t need to be told twice,” he said playfully.

They chatted for a few moments more until they made the walk back to his bike. Steve made a bit of a show at telling her it was still there, safe and sound. He drove back to her place. Peggy decided it was fine to tell him where she lived; she didn’t feel up to catching the train back anyway.

“I believe this is yours,” Peggy said, handing him his helmet.

She didn’t see how he had been carrying it for a good bit of the day. It was heavy.

“Thank you,” he replied, “I think this is the part where I ask if you want to do this again.”

“Oh, is it?” Peggy jokingly batted her lashes at him.

“Peggy, would you go on another date with me?”

“I’ll have to check my schedule.”

“Oh, right.”

“I’m joking, Steve. You’re easy to get to aren’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah, have your laugh.”

“Well,” she cleared her throat and set her face straight, “Yes, I’d like to see you again.”

“Great. We’ll do something you like next time.”

“Good luck planning that.”

“What, I don’t get a hint?”

She shook her head. She took a step forward and before Steve could guess what she was going to do, pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll see you later, Steve.”

Part of him felt like he should have kissed her, _properly_ kissed her. He promised himself he’d do it next time.

“I’ll call you,” he told her.

“A text is fine too,” she said and began to head towards the stairs.

Steve watched her as she ascended. She flicked the outside light on once she was inside. He slipped his helmet on and it smelled like her shampoo. He started up the bike, pausing to look up one last time. He saw her curtains fall back into place and smiled to himself.


	6. Lessons

“So, he’s second date material, huh? Nice,” Claire nodded her head approvingly. “You didn’t invite him in?”

Peggy shot her a look from across the table, “No, no I did not.”

“I guess the date wasn’t that _great_ then,” Claire said in a teasing tone.

“Well there’s always time for that after date number two,” Peggy replied with a wink.  

Peggy was joking, but she wouldn’t be opposed to entertaining the idea at some point. Steve was good looking but there was substance beneath his physical appearance. So far, Peggy had discovered that he was smart, respectable and a tad bit timid; although she got the impression that he’d warm up with time.

The waitress returned with their drinks. Claire took a long sip from hers.

“How’s work been?” Peggy asked as she reached for her own glass.

Claire shrugged. “It’s work. I haven’t choked anyone yet so that’s something.”

“We need a vacation.”

“Hell yeah we do. The assholes at the firm any better yet?”

Peggy scoffed and told her about being skipped over to represent the case alongside Jack. Unfortunately, Claire wasn’t too surprise to hear this.

“Douche, I hope they lose.”

“Thank you, but I don’t. The client deserves the win. I mean it certainly won’t bring her husband back but I think getting justice will help her sleep a little better at night.”

“I know, I know but still, Jack can fuck himself.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Peggy agreed and held up her glass, Claire did the same.

Their food finally arrived and they dug in. There was no more talk of their jobs. Steve also never came up again; just good food, drinks and people watching.

* * *

 

As usual, the weekend went by far too quickly. Peggy woke up to her alarm ringing on her nightstand. She wanted to press snooze; well she did but she had to get up when the second alarm sounded.  

Steve called yesterday evening. They had been so caught up in their conversation that neither of them had realized how late it was until it was _too_ late.  Peggy tossed her sheets back angrily, taking her frustrations out on them. After getting out of bed, she nearly tripped over something; it was her phone.

She reached down to pick it up and tried to turn it down. The screen remained dark and unresponsive.

“For fuck’s sake,” She muttered to herself as she placed it on the charger.

Her morning routine was more rushed than usual. She took a quick shower and tossed her hair up in a messy bun. She was grateful she at least remembered to put the coffee on the night before. She grabbed a bagel, wishing it was a muffin from Joe’s, and her coffee and was out the door.

By the time she made it to work, the bagel was long gone and her coffee had given her a small boost of energy. She just prayed it was enough to get her through the day.

“Good morning,” Rose greeted her as she entered.

Peggy plastered on the most genuine smile she could muster. She liked Rose and didn’t want to rub her the wrong way.

“Late night?” Rose asked.

Was it that obvious?

“Something like that,” Peggy said with a tired laugh. “Please tell me Jack isn’t here or he’s at least tied up for the day.”

“He’s here and so is his father,” Rose replied with a sympathetic smile. “Want me to refill that?” she asked, nodding to the cup in Peggy’s hand.

“That’s alright,” Peggy shook her head, “Thank you.”

Peggy took a quick breath and headed towards the break room. As soon as she opened the door, she regretted not going straight to her office. Not only was Jack inside but his father was with him.

“Margaret!” The older Thompson smiled and walked over to her.

“Mr. Thompson, how are you?”

“Stop, Mr. Thompson is my old man’s name but I can’t complain.” Beside him, Jack rolled his eyes.

“That’s good to hear, sir,” Peggy smiled and walked over to the coffee machine.

“Jackie tells me you worked real hard on the Julia Wilson case. You’re a real asset to the team, Margaret.”

Peggy eyed Jack. He smiled as if that was supposed to make up for everything. She knew she couldn’t throw him under the bus in front of his father though.

“I was just doing my job.”

“Hard working and modest,” Mr. Thompson remarked. “I brought in doughnuts by the way, help yourself.”

She saw the box on the counter. His unexpected visit just got a little better. She picked up a chocolate glazed doughnut.

“Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I’m sure there are some e-mails that I need to respond to.”

They turned their attention back to one another and Peggy could hear their conversation resume as she left. Mr. Thompson was more tolerable than his son but she was grateful that he spent most of his time away. Every so often, he’d return to check on things, mostly Jack.

She could tell that he wasn’t ready to let Jack take full control but no doubt with the Wilson case going to trial, he earned more of his father’s trust. She promised herself that she wouldn’t go _there_ today.

Daniel was back and he greeted her.

“There no hard feelings right, Peggy?”

“Consider it water under the bridge, Daniel. I take it things are better?”

He nodded his head and then couldn’t contain the smile that spread.

“Violet was sick. I took her to the E.R. I’m going to be a dad, Peggy.”

“Oh wow, congrats! I imagine you’re both thrilled.”

He chuckled. “Surprised but yeah. I think we both needed this, you know…something good, with everything that has happened.”

Peggy nodded and then felt guilty about being so angry towards him before. 

“I’m happy for you both.”

“Thank you,” he said and rose from his chair.

“Jack and I have to work on the case so...," he trailed off.

“Alright.”

* * *

 

Steve and Sam stood off to the side while the students enjoyed their recess. They both kept an eye on the group of kids, ready to jump into action if something were to happen.

“So, you mean to tell me the museum didn’t bore her to death?” Sam teased.

“ _Ha-ha_ ,” Steve laughed dryly.

“You seeing her again?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied as he slide his hands into his pockets.

“Well look at you,” Sam jokingly smacked him on the arm. “I’m happy you’re getting back out there. Have fun, man.”

“I’m trying and next time, let me tell Nat, okay?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose but you know I can’t keep secrets from her.”

Steve scoffed, “You had no problem before you two started dating.”

“That was different,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. “I’m kinda getting tired of third-wheeling. I knew her first.”

“Should have made you move,” Sam shrugged, joking.

They both laughed. Nat was more like a sister to Steve than anything. She had the commanding, older sister thing down even though he was older than her.

Their conversation ended abruptly when someone shouted, “Mr. Rogers!”

Both men turned to see Nicole crying while Gina held her hand and pulled her in their direction.  

“Hey, hey what happened?” Steve asked gently as he moved towards them.

Sam blew his whistle, signaling that playtime was officially over until the matter was settled.

Nicole shook her head and wiped at her face.

“Tell him,” Gina encouraged her friend.

“Nicole,” Steve said softly, “I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Her only response was to sob louder. Gina rubbed her back and looked behind them towards the other students.

“It was Daryl!” Gina pointed at him.  

“Daryl?” Steve repeated, turning his attention to the other girl. “What did he do?”

“He pushed her.”

Steve frowned. Nicole and Daryl weren’t one of the usual suspects that caused problems. He couldn’t imagine what prompted Daryl to do something like that.

“Gina, thank you. You’ve been really helpful and a good friend to Nicole,” he said with a smile.

Gina smiled back, feeling proud of herself.  

“I’m going to take Nicole out in the hall. Why don’t you go back with the rest of the class?”

Gina looked reluctant to leave her friend’s side but she nodded.

“Nicole, Daryl is coming outside with us too, okay? We’ll sort this out.”

She nodded her head and wiped at her face again. At least now she wasn’t crying as hard, so Steve took that as a good sign.

“Daryl, come over here please.”

The boy ducked his head and slowly moved his feet forward.

“Now.”

A few of the students murmured and laughed. Sam blew the whistle again and they grew silent.

Out in the hallway, Nicole stuck close to Steve’s side.

“Alright, Nicole did Daryl push you?”

She nodded.

“Daryl, did you push her?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

“I asked you a question.”

“It wasn’t that hard,” he muttered under his breath.

“We keep our hands to ourselves. You know that, don’t you? Why did you push her?”

Both Nicole and Steve looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Daryl was reluctant to answer. He looked down at his feet and remained silent.

“Well if you won’t tell me, maybe you’ll tell your mom? Or your dad?”

“No, wait!” Daryl blurted out. “I didn’t mean to. I was just playing around.”

“That’s not how you play,” Nicole whispered.

“That’s right,” Steve agreed.

“Why would you think pushing someone was okay?” Steve asked and crossed his arms. 

Daryl sighed, “Can I tell you in private?” he asked softly.

Steve looked over at Nicole for conformation, “Is that alright with you?”

“No,” she replied softly. She wanted to hear his reasoning loud and clear.

“No can do, bud. Out with it.”

“Alex said that---that if you like a girl then well you have to show her. He said I should push her to get her attention.”

Steve exhaled, feeling disappointed that he had been extremely misinformed.

“I’m sure Alex meant well, but that’s not how you treat someone you like,” Steve said.

Daryl looked at him skeptically. Steve knew that the boys were close friends, so Steve understood why he’d want to take his word so easily.

“Do you have a favorite toy or something special?”

The boy looked confused. Even Nicole glanced at Steve, wondering where he was going with his question.

“My toy airplanes I guess.”

“I bet you treat them nice, right? You put them away? You don’t break them, do you?”

He shook his head.

“Well you do that because you care for them, I’m guessing. You treat them with respect although they aren’t even real. So, Daryl that’s how you should treat everyone, with respect. Especially if you _like_ them. Got it?”

Understanding crossed the young boy’s face and he looked embarrassed by his actions. He looked at Steve and knew he needed to apologize. Steve nodded. 

“I—I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“Thank you,” Nicole replied.

“Do you forgive me?”

“Not right now.”

“But---”

“You can’t make someone accept your apology but that doesn’t mean you shouldn't admit you’re wrong.”

Daryl frowned arms at that. Steve sighed and was grateful that they had come to some type of resolution. He gathered the rest of his class from the gym and they went back to the classroom.

* * *

 

The school day had come to an end. Steve reflected on the incident with Nicole and Daryl and he hoped they both learned something. For Daryl, he hoped he truly understood not to get physically violent with someone he claimed to care about. For Nicole, he wanted her to understand that people who care for you, don’t show it with their hands. He didn’t report it but he did call Nicole’s mother.

He was reaching for his bag when his phone rung; it was Peggy. He remembered how they nearly fell asleep while on the phone last night. The memory brought a smile to his face. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. How are you?”

“I’m alright. I had a bit of a day.”

“Oh? Care to share?”

For some reason, Steve did want to tell her about his day, so he did. She listened as she glanced out the window on the train ride home. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you :)


End file.
